Lágrimas de amor
by SOFILENN
Summary: [SakuSasu] [Oneshot]esperame,Sasukekun,allí voy...contigo si quieren saber de que se trata,leanlo.jaja


**konnichiwa!!**

**Bueno este es un SakuSasu Oneshot que nació a causa del aburrimiento que tenía en la clase de castellano en el instituto,mientras el profesor hablaba,yo escribía...asi que espero que les guste!**

**DISCLAIMER:Naruto no me pertece,es porpiedad de Masashi Kishimoto,pero si me pertenece estra historia.Y...blah blah...**

**PAIRING:SakuSasu. **

**NOTA:Si lo que buscas es Yaoi,este no es tu fic.**

**INDICACIONES PARA LEER ESTE FIC:**

dejen reviews o los mato** :redacatando**

-dejen reviews o los mato-:**hablando**

_"dejen reviews o los mato"_**pensando**

**:canbio de escena o tiempo.**

**Lágrimas de amor**

_"La transparencia de esta agua ya no está.Se ha tornado granate,yo,la he tornado granate"_

_"Llorando lágrimas rojas._

_Lágrimas de dolor._

_Lágrimas de odio._

_Lágrimas de nostalgia..."_

_"Estoy muriendo,sola,como he estado siempre.En mi casa,mi baño...mi bañera."_

_"Sumergida en un agua teñida por mi sangre."_

_"No puedo volver el tiempo atrás,no pude hacer nada en ese momento...soy una cobarde que solo sabe huir"._

_"Pero espérame,estoy llendo contigo,Sasuke-kun."_

Una semana antes:

Una Sakura de 15 años estaba felíz esperando con sus dos compañeros de equipo,uno de ellos su amado Sasuke,a su Sensei.

Este siempre llegaba tarde,pero no le importaba,porque le iban asignar una nueva mision,una importante.Y eso emocionaba mucho a Sakura.

Seis días antes:

Los tres chicos iban caminado por el bosque hacia la La Villa de la Arena,su objetivo.Llevaban un día de viaje,y no habían tenido complicaciones.

Cinco días antes:

Habían pasado la noche en el bosque,era el amanecer cuando retomaron el viaje,estaban cerca ya de llegar.Sakura,la kunoichi de su equipo,se sentía felíz.

Cuatro días antes:

Las complicaciones aparecieron.Un grupo de shinobiis enemigos atacaron.

Lucharon,en la pelea la kunoichi del equipo resultó herida,pero era una herida diferente.

Uno de los enemigos la atacó por sorpresa,ella sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho...una gran angustia al ver la situación.

Él,su amado Sasuke-kun,se había interpuesto entre el kunai y ella,recibiendo él,todo el impacto de este.Ella no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo.Sasuke calló en sus brazos.

Tres días antes:

Despues de la herida de Sasuke,los contrincantes se habían retirado,al parecer,satisfechos.

El Team 7 había regresado a Konoha.La mision había fracasado.Pero eso no importaba realmente a Sakura.Sasuke estaba en el hospital,gravemente herido.

Un día antes:

Sasuke llevaba inconciente dos días y el pronóstico no era nada bueno.

Una hora antes:

A Sakura se le paró el corazon cuando Tsunade le dió la noticia.No pudo contener sus lágrimas.

Sasuke,había fallecido.

15 minutos antes:

Sakura recresó a su apartamento envuelta en lágrimas.Cerró la puerta tras de sí al entrar.No lo podía creer_."perdoname,Sasuke,todo fué mi culpa,yo deberia estar muerta,y no tu..."_

No encendió las luces,dejó caer al suelo lo que llevaba consigo.Pasó al baño,llenó la bañera con aguaDejó sus cuerpo desnudo y se sumegió alli.

Actualmente:

"_estoy sumergida en el agua que mi sangre tiño de rojo al estar mis venas sangrando.Tengo que estar muerta,todo fué mi culpa.NO.quiero estar muerta,quiero estar allí contigo"._

_"Lloro,estoy llorando"._

_"Llorando lágrimas rojas,_

_lágrimas de dolor_

_lágrimas de odio_

_lágrimas de nostalgia"_

-Allí voy,contigo,Sasuke-kun-fueron mis últimas palabras con mis últimas fuerzas.

_"Yo lloraba lágrimas de amor"._

**FIN!**

**Y???Que les pareció?Algo cursi creo yo,pero espero que les halla gustado.Así que please dejen algun review diciendome que les parece.**

**Ahora un comentario MIO acerca de esta historia:**

**(N/A: Será pesada Sakura,que Sasuke se muere para no verla más,y ella es capaz de matarse para seguirlo con su típico _"Sasuke-kun!!!"_??.Jjajaja,no,solo un comentario.A mi me encanta el personaje de Sakura.jaja.)**

**Eso es todo.**

**Matta ne!**

**sofilynn666.**


End file.
